


Angel Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Minor Character Death, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2013 a monster called the Kaiju emerges from the Pacific Rim. In order to fight back against the monsters, humanity creates their own monsters, called Jaegers. However, eventually the funding for the Jaeger program is cut due to the extreme losses it faced. Desperate, Marshall Bobby Singer pulls Castiel Novak out of retirement in order to pilot the Jaeger Angel Grace on a mission to destroy the rift once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated on Sundays**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This fanfiction is going to closely follow the storyline of Pacific Rim with alterations that will suit Supernatural's characters and backstories.

The world always had been enveloped in problems. Countries fought over resources and land. Thousands of innocent people could be murdered without anyone noticing. Wars lasted for years and years. This all changed the morning of November 2nd, 2013. A giant creature emerged from the sea in the San Francisco Bay and wiped out the Golden Gate bridge. Few people escaped the destruction the monster caused before the United States successfully killed it with a nuclear bomb. On that day, the Winchester family lost Mary Winchester, a loving wife and mother. At first scientists thought the creature had been a fluke. However, two months later, a second one emerged and attacked Hong-Kong. The creatures were dubbed Kaijus and it became clear that a war had just begun. The United Nations worked together to form a plan. They created an army called the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Within two years they developed a machine to fight the Kaijus. They dubbed it the Jaeger and within the years of 2014 and 2015, they killed every Kaiju that appeared, minimizing damage to the world. In 2016, the largest Kaiju ever seen appeared on the coast of the United States. It destroyed San Francisco again. That attack destroyed the only U.S research facility and killed John Winchester. Demon Hunter killed the Kaiju, saving the two orphaned Winchester boys before they were killed too. It left them terrified and vengeful.

Soon the world progressed back to its old ways. The Jaegers and Kaijus became a sensation. Toys and movies were created. Even a new religion that worshipped the Kaijus formed. The Pan Pacific Defense Corps established an academy to train newer and better Jaeger pilots. Less than half of the teenagers who applied got in. Only a third of them went on to actually pilot a Jaeger. The reason being simply that you had to be a team player. Two pilots controlled the Jaeger. They formed a bond through a process referred to as the drift. Only students drift compatible graduated. By 2020, no Kaiju ever landed an attack on a city. They each were killed in the water, before they even reached land. No city had been destroyed or even harmed in over two years.

“Up, up, up baby brother!” An alarm sounded through the Anchorage shatterdome the morning of September 18, 2020. “We got a category three Kaiju to kill.” Twenty year old Castiel Novak shot a glare at his older brother, his bright blue eyes flecked with anger.

“What time is it?” He asked, pulling himself out of bed. Balthazar smiled at him, rolling his eyes slightly. He ruffled his own dirty blonde hair slightly, trying to look somewhat presentable.

“Two,” He replied, walking over to the door. “Can’t these Kaijus ever plan their attacks around our sleeping schedule?” He said with an exasperated sigh as Castiel followed him out of their shared bedroom. 

“I do not believe Kaijus would ever be considerate toward our feelings,” Castiel said with a small frown. As soon as the pair entered the Drivesuit Room, technicians surrounded them to fit them with their suits. 

“How would you ever survive without me?” Balthazar said as he shook his head. “It was a joke Cas.” 

“Can we please just get this over with so I can get back to bed?” Castiel said, rolling his eyes slightly. Once their suits were on they stepped out onto Conn Pod.

“Initializing neural handshake.” Castiel and Balthazar both braced themselves for the flood of memories. “Neural handshake initialized.” A flash of memories poured through both of them. Castiel sitting and reading while Balthazar played video games, their mother coming in with gifts for both of them, the list went on and on. Christmas. New Years. School. The first Kaiju attack. “Complete.” Castiel stretched slightly and glanced at his brother, who smirked back at him. The Conn Pod dropped down onto the rest of Angel Grace. 

“Everything's good to go,” Ash, one of the shatterdome technicians, called out to the rest of the people in LOCCENT Mission Control. He pulled the headset over his mullet and flashed a smile at the older, bearded man behind him. “Ready to go Marshall?” 

“Send those boys on their way,” Marshall Bobby Singer said, leaning over Ash’s shoulder. He grabbed the microphone. “Listen up. We have a category three Kaiju, codename Icecap. It’s almost at our doorstep. Take that beast down and do not do anything stupid. Got it?” 

“Yes sir,” Balthazar said as they started up Angel Grace. “Hopefully little Icecap won’t take down the Titanic.” He snickered at his own joke, while Castiel frowned slightly. “I always hated that movie.” 

“Me too,” Bobby said, grimacing. “Be safe boys.” He pulled back and then watched as the Jaeger dropped out of the shatterdome. In the back of mission control, two boys peeked their heads in. 

“Dean we shouldn’t be here,” Sam, the younger Winchester brother, whispered. “Bobby will get mad.”

“Quiet,” Dean hissed at his younger brother. “I just want to see some of the action. Who knows? Maybe we’ll pilot one someday.” He smiled and stretched, trying to catch sight of the monitor. 

“You know Bobby will never let us in a Jaeger,” Sam said, sighing. “We’re training to be technicians Dean.” His older brother ignored him as he tried to get a peek at the screen. Meanwhile, Angel Grace stormed off into the sea.

“It’s too quiet,” Balthazar said, staring around at all of their screens. “See anything Ashie boy?” 

“You should be right on top of it,” Ash replied. “You sure that-” A sudden screech boomed through the air as the beast shot up out of the water. Larger than most Kaijus, Icecap had an extremely solid build. Six arms each ending with sharp talons extended from its body. Before either pilots could blink the Kaiju was tearing into them. Moving together in perfect harmony, the two pilots both deployed swords from each hand of Angel Grace. Slicing off several of the creature’s arm came naturally to them. Screeching, the Kaiju slashed back, successfully tearing off several chunks of metal. 

“It’s right outside,” Dean said, pulling Sam from the control room. “Let’s go get a look!”

“Dean that’s not a good idea!” Sam called after his older brother as Dean raced to the elevator. When Dean Winchester arrived on the outside of the shatterdome, the fight between Angel Grace and Icecap approached the shore. 

“There’s a kid down there!” Balthazar yelled as him and his brother pounded into the Kaiju. “What an idiot!” 

“A kid?” Bobby said angrily. “Ash pull up the security cameras.” On another screen Dean appeared, cheering and hollering at the Jaeger. “Balls!” Bobby whirled around and raced off to the elevator right as the Kaiju fell down into the ocean. A bright blue glow shone around a hole in the monster’s shell. The pulse cannon slipped back into the Jager’s arm. 

“Blasted a hole through his pretty little shell,” Balthazar reported. “Give us a harder mission next time love.” As Castiel and Balthazar turned to head back to the shatterdome, another screech sounded through the air. It happened so fast. One second everything seemed fine. Then Balthazar’s screams and pain shot through Castiel’s entire body.

“Balthazar!” Castiel screamed as Icecap ripped his brother out of Angel Grace. Error messages flashed throughout the Conn Pod. Sparks flew from the disconnected wires and Castiel's head pounded. Pain clutched at his whole body and he shook violently, his brother’s dying screams echoing in his head.

“No way,” Dean whispered as he watched the half destroyed Kaiju shove away the broken Jaeger. Its eyes trained on him and began to walk towards him. Too terrified to move, the boy just stood there, wishing he had never set foot outside the shatterdome. 

“Castiel!” Ash’s voice pulled Castiel out of the shock of experiencing his brother’s death. “The kid! Icecap is going for the kid!” Castiel wanted to pull away. He wanted to just stop, but he forced Angel Grace to stand. Blood pounded through his head as he half-walked, half-crawled over to the Kaiju. When Icecap turned back to Angel Grace the pulse cannon had already finished initializing. Several blasts shot out, ripping through the Kaiju’s head and sending shockwaves throughout the bay. One blast missed entirely and hit the beach. The shockwaves sent Dean flying back into the cliffs. His shoulder collided with a rock and it tore down his arm. Icecap fell into the water, shortly followed by Angel Grace. Castiel’s vision faded into darkness and all he could feel and hear was the sound of his brother dying. 

“You idjit!” Bobby swooped down on Dean and scooped up the fifteen year old boy. Blood poured out from the teenager's arm. 

“He piloted it alone,” Dean said, shaking. “To save me. Why the hell would he take that risk?” Dean stared in shock at the ocean as Bobby carried him back to the shatterdome. Glancing at the man who practically raised him, Dean thought back to his previous encounter with a Kaiju. 

“You’re worth saving boy,” Bobby muttered as Dean fell into unconsciousness. Technicians rushed by Bobby, loading up onto boats to go rescue Castiel from the icy Alaskan waters. 

That day marked the beginning of the fall of Jaeger program. News quickly spread that a Jaeger had nearly been destroyed by a Kaiju. People began to panic and by the time Castiel woke up in the hospital, Dean and Sam Winchester were long gone. Furious at Dean, Bobby sent the boys off to another shatterdome in Australia, where they would be trained to be technicians and closely supervised twenty-four seven. When Castiel opened his eyes, he turned slightly to see doctors hovering nearby. 

“Good to see you awake,” One of them said. “You’ve been out for almost a week.” Castiel ignored her and forced himself to stand. “You probably shouldn’t move yet.”

“Where is the Marshall?” Castiel asked, already beginning to walk out of the room. Once he passed through the doorway he spotted Bobby leaning against the wall. He stared at him sadly. 

“How are you feeling boy?” He asked and Castiel just shook his head. “Thanks for saving him, Dean that is. That damn fool couldn’t just stay in here and-”

“I quit Bobby,” Castiel interrupted, startling the Marshall. He nodded sharply.

“I figured you would,” He said, sighing slightly. “You know kid, you’re one of the best damn Jaeger pilots we have. One of the greatest Rangers and-”

“Angel Grace has killed four Kaijus while Balthazar and I piloted it over these past two years,” Castiel said quietly. “I was the youngest Jaeger pilot on record and it was because of him. I cannot operate one without Balthazar.” Bobby looked as if he could say something else, but he stopped. 

“I’ll get you on the first helicopter out of this hellhole,” He said, walking up to Castiel. “Good job kid. Enjoy retirement.” He patted Castiel on the shoulder, but the broken man simply stared down at the floor. 

“Thank you Bobby,” Castiel said after a while and then turned to head back to his room. 

Numb, Castiel glanced over his remaining belongings. He peeled the pictures of him and Balthazar as kids off the walls and tossed them into his back. His hands shook slightly, but he ignored it. Slowly moving around his room, Castiel gathered his clothes, not bothering to touch Balthazar’s. He paused when he spotted the necklace hanging from Balthazar’s bedpost. It was a long black cord and at the end a small silver wing hung down. Balthazar only took the thing off to shower and sleep and Castiel couldn’t help but wonder how his brother had forgotten his lucky necklace. The man sighed and grabbed the necklace, slipping it around his own neck and letting it hang down underneath his shirt. The cold metal touched his skin near his heart and Castiel had to hold back tears. When they were children, their mother bought Balthazar the necklace. She told him to always wear it so the angels knew to help him. Castiel wondered why those angels refused to help that morning. 

“Goodbye,” Castiel said quietly, eyes darting around the room. He slipped on the trench coat he always wore outside of the Jaeger and then he walked out and swore he would never look back.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is called back to pilot Angel Grace once more and ends up meeting several familiar faces along with several new ones.

The partial defeat of Angel Grace marked the downfall of the Jaegers. Within two years, almost half of the Jaegers were destroyed by the Kaijus. By 2025, there were only seven experienced pilots left alive and four Jaegers intact. Feeling as if the Jaeger program had failed them, the United Nations stopped funding the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. All Jaegers were ordered to report to the first shatterdome in Hong Kong for decommission. To replace the Jaeger program, the government focused on building a wall in order to stall for time while finding other solutions. Castiel opted to stay as far away from the Kaijus as possible. He moved to Denver and took up a mixture of odd jobs. In 2025 he was working in a bar when an emergency alert came on. 

“Earlier today the first category four Kaiju seen broke through Sydney’s Anti-Kaiju wall,” A reporter said, making the all of the bar goers shift uneasily. “Luckily the recently decommissioned Jaeger Alpha Whiskey had not left Sydney yet.” The footage cut to a shot of a Jaeger killing the Kaiju. “We talked to the pilots earlier today.” The scene cut to two women, one with dark brown hair and one with blonde hair. Judging by their facial structure, Castiel assumed they were mother and daughter respectively. 

“I’m just glad we were still here,” The older woman said. “If we hadn’t been, Sydney would have been lost. You should all think about that.” 

“Without us you would all be goners,” The younger girl added in. “Without the Jaeger program everyone would be a goner.” She stared directly into the camera. “And don’t think that just cause we’ve lost our funding we're going anywhere. I’ve been trained to hunt and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. We won’t stop until every last one of those bastards is dead!” Tears crowded at her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. The scene cut away and the reporter began to talk about the U.N’s new plan to take on the Kaiju’s. Castiel shook his head and continued to clean the counter. Worried chatter had erupted in the bar. 

“I’ll take a beer,” A gruff voice said and Castiel glanced up. “Hey Cas.” The man sitting in front of him was no other then Bobby Singer. Castiel narrowed his eyes at his old boss before getting the beer for him.

“What brings you here?” Castiel asked as Bobby took a long swig of his drink.

“You know why,” Bobby said. “The Jaeger program’s dying. Our last class graduated two years ago and all but one of those pilots are dead.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “It took us almost a week to track you down kid.” Castiel thought angrily about how he wished they had never found him.

“I told you before,” He said quietly. “I cannot pilot a Jaeger without my brother.” His hand drifted over to the necklace hidden beneath his shirt. 

“We’ll find you a new copilot,” Bobby said, almost begging. “We have some guys that we’ve been training unofficially. I’m sure one of them is drift compatible with you.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at the older man, who sighed and scratched at his beard. “Look kid, I know you went through a lot. Hell, I experienced losing a partner-”

“Not while you were bridged,” Castiel snapped back and Bobby glared at him. “And Rufus Turner was not your family.” 

“Family don’t end with blood boy,” Bobby said with a furious tone as he leaned over the bar. Embarrassed, Castiel stared down at his feet. “Please Castiel, I’m asking you to help save the goddamn world for Christ’s sake.” Taking the rag in his hand, Castiel began to scrub down the bar again. “For old times sake Ranger?” Bobby held out a hand to Castiel who stared at it warily. He sighed, dropped his rag and took it. 

“I am at your service Marshall.” After quitting his job, Castiel and Bobby swung by his apartment to get some of his belongings and then headed to the airport. The whole time, Castiel kept fiddling with the lapels of his trench coat, not saying a word to Bobby. 

The flight back to Hong Kong took nearly a day and Castiel fell asleep on the way there. Bobby eyed the man curiously. It took guts to agree to get back into a Jaeger after nearly dying. It took pure willpower to agree to replace your brother, who died in your head, with another pilot. Bobby shook his head. He kind of hated himself for what he was making the man do. 

“We’re here.” Bobby’s gruff voice woke up Castiel about sixteen hours later and he grudgingly followed the Marshall down into the Hong Kong shatterdome. Castiel entered the large building and stared around at all of the people gathered. In Anchorage there had been maybe a couple hundred of technicians, several Rangers, and of course a Marshall. However, Hong Kong bustled. Thousands of people strode through the main room all at once. Shocked, Castiel stared around in awe. 

“That there is Golden Rose,” Bobby said, gesturing to the Jaeger closest to them. “She’s a mark four that worked at Vladivostok. Her pilots are Gabriel and Kali.” Castiel glanced over to see a man and woman talking near the Jaeger. He noticed the woman’s eyes were fierce while the somewhat short man seemed much more relaxed. The man looped an arm around the woman’s waist and pulled her into a hug, which she grudgingly returned. 

“Are they together?” Castiel asked and Bobby laughed. 

“Married for eight years now,” He said. “Opposites attract, I guess. After all Kali’s the fiercest fighter here while Gabe likes to take more, for lack of a better word, creative approaches. They’ve defended Russia and Japan from over ten Kaiju attacks.” Castiel nodded and Bobby pointed to another Jaeger. “That’s Alpha Whiskey. Mark five.” Castiel recognized the blood red Jaeger from the news report. “She just stopped a Kaiju down in Sydney. Earlier, she was stationed at San Francisco when Bill was still alive, but after his death-” Bobby broke off and pointed to the two women Castiel recognized from the report as well. “Ellen and Jo. They’re our resident mother and daughter team. Jo took over after her dad died in an attack on San Francisco.” Castiel nodded slightly.

Bobby pointed over to another Jaeger. “Lightning Echo. Mark four. She protected Hong Kong for a hell of a lot of years. Her previous pilots were killed, but luckily two pilots in need of a new Jaeger stepped up to work with her.” Bobby gestured to two unimpressive skinny guys. “Best friends, Chuck and Kevin. They’re both brilliant and were aiming to be technicians, but were convinced to become pilots by a couple of idjits.” Bobby rolled his eyes. “They’re the same age as Dean and Sam respectively.” Castiel furrowed his brow. The names sounded vaguely familiar but he could not pinpoint their origin. 

“Who are they again?” He asked as Bobby lead him to the final Jaeger. 

“My boys,” Bobby said with a note of pride. “Well not truly mine, but I raised them. Don’t you remember them? After all you saved Dean’s sorry ass.” Castiel squinted and then thought back to the scrawny teenager on the beach of Anchorage.

“Oh that was Dean,” He said, nodding slightly. 

“Yeah,” Bobby said with a grimace. “Snot nosed brat turned twenty a few months ago and now he’s begging me to let him and his sixteen year old brother pilot a Jaeger.” Bobby shook his head. “They’re crazy if they think I’ll let them out there. Hell, they’re some of the few family I've got left and they have zero real training.” The pair approached the back of the main room of the shatterdome. To Castiel’s surprise, Angel Grace stood before them, getting repairs done. “We fixed her up for you.”

“I see,” Castiel said, leaning forward slightly. He glanced back at Bobby. “Who will be my copilot then?” 

“We figured you could test them tomorrow,” Bobby said, slapping a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “You should get some rest first.” The pair walked down to the bedrooms and Castiel felt thankful to finally get an opportunity to sleep. 

“Bobby!” A voice rang out through the hallway and Castiel turned to see someone running towards them. Even as young as his face looked, the boy towered over Castiel. “Oh-it’s you!” Instead of turning to Bobby the boy came to a stop in front of Castiel. “It’s such an honor to meet you. Wow, I didn’t think I’d get a chance to see you until breakfast or-”

“This is Sam,” Bobby interrupted, slinging an arm around the boy’s shoulders. Castiel nodded to the boy who reached out his hand enthusiastically. Castiel shook it briefly, before turning to head into his room. “Don’t bother him,” Bobby told the teenager before walking away. 

“You’re one of the best Jaeger pilots ever!” Sam exclaimed, following Castiel into his room, much to the older man’s annoyance. “It’s really such an honor to meet you.” Relief flashed across Sam’s eyes. “And thanks for saving my idiot of a brother. I mean you had to pilot Angel Grace alone!” Castiel felt pain shake his heart for a second and shook his head. “You’re a hero.” 

“It took awhile to get here,” Castiel said quietly. “I would like to rest.” 

“Oh yeah,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow. Ash is training me to oversee missions.” As soon as Sam stepped out of the room, Castiel quickly closed the door. He pulled off his trench coat and hung it on the door. As Castiel changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants, he pulled off the necklace. He hung it next to his bed, letting his fingers trail down the cord and touch the angel wing. Sighing, Castiel jumped up onto the bed and flipped off the light. 

Morning came quickly and Castiel groaned when he had to get up and head to breakfast. When Castiel walked down to the cafeteria next morning, all of the bustling stopped. Every person seemed to all stare at Castiel in awe. After all, he piloted Angel Grace alone and killed Icecap alone. To everyone in the shatterdome he was a hero.

“There’s the famous kid they’re all talking about.” An arm slung around Castiel’s shoulders and he glanced over to see Ellen standing beside him. “Come on, come sit with us kid.” Before Castiel could protest the woman dragged him over to her table. Castiel recognized Ellen’s daughter, Jo, and Sam. The man sitting across from Sam looked vaguely familiar. “Look who I found.” Ellen shoved Castiel down next to the man, who jumped. 

“Castiel,” He said, surprised. His green eyes shone with excitement. “It’s been a while man.”

“I do not believe I ever formally met you Dean Winchester,” Castiel said back, realizing who the man was. Dean seemed to fumble for words, before just simply smiling at Castiel. 

“Thanks for saving me,” He said and Castiel shrugged. 

“It was what was ordered of me,” He said as he remembered Ash’s voice booming throughout the destroyed Jaeger. His brother had just been ripped away moments earlier. Screams echoed through Castiel’s minds and he stared down at the table. His hand clutched the necklace beneath his shirt. 

“You’re a legend,” Jo said, leaning forward slightly. “I mean, piloting a Jaeger alone? Successfully? I doubt Dad could even do that!” Castiel nodded and nibbled on his toast. 

“I look forward to working with you,” Ellen said with a smile. “Hopefully they’ll choose a great copilot for you. Bobby has the best lined up to give it a shot this afternoon.” Dean stared at Castiel thoughtfully before glancing at Sam, who scowled.

“Hopefully there is someone as compatible as my brother was,” Castiel said not making eye contact with any of the others. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, who shook his head slightly. He mouthed “no,” but Dean already had the idea in his head.

“Maybe I should give these tryouts a shot,” Dean said, nudging Castiel, who stared at him in confusion. 

“Absolutely not,” Ellen said, glaring at Dean. “You are not getting into a Jaeger. We’ve lost enough of our family.” Jo nodded and Dean glared at both of them. 

“What about Jo?” Dean asked.

“I’m a year older than you,” Jo said, rolling her eyes. “Plus I went through Jaeger Academy. All you’ve done is train to be a technician.” 

“I’ve done some simulators,” Dean snapped back. “And I’ve fought with a couple of those other sons of bitches claiming to be great pilots.”

“How well have you done in the simulators?” Castiel asked, genuinely curious. Dean flashed him a proud smile.

“Over my two years I have killed forty Kaiju,” Dean said proudly. “And I’ve never lost.” 

“Don’t be cocky,” Sam said, glancing over at Castiel. “Like Bobby’s told us a thousand times, a simulator is not the same as the real deal. Plus I’ve seen your technique, you’re all over the place.”

“I’m unpredictable,” Dean countered. “Remember what Charlie told us? The Kaiju are learning about our fighting techniques and that means unpredictability is a goddamn great thing.” This piece of information struck Castiel’s interest. He stared at Dean curiously, remembering Balthazar’s unique take on fighting the Kaiju. Many people said he was unpredictable as well. 

“There you are Castiel,” Bobby called across the cafeteria. He slapped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I need to introduce you to some folks before we start our little tryouts for your copilot.” Dean shot a glance at the rest of the table and none of them said a word to Bobby. There would be no point, considering the minute Bobby saw Dean in the Kwoon Combat room he’d throw him out anyway. Castiel followed Bobby downstairs to the Science Lab, where the pair heard loud crashes coming from. 

“Keep your junk on your side sunshine!” A male voice yelled.

“Don't call me that!” A younger female voice screamed back. “And maybe if you stopped erasing my corrections to your work I would.”

“Corrections?! Excuse me princess, but I think I’m the one doing legitimate science here!” Bobby sighed and shoved open the door, startling the two arguing scientists. Kaiju remains littered one side of the room, while the other had almost twenty computers and several large chalkboards. 

“There you are Singer,” The man said with a huge sigh. “Please tell me you’re here to tell tomato head here to discontinue her crackpot research.” 

“No, no, no,” The red haired girl said, waving wildly at the man. “Tell me you’re here to throw his misogynistic ass out of here!” 

“I’m not a misogynist sweetheart,” The man snapped back and the woman gestured as if to point out he just proved her point.

“Can’t you two idjits get along for five minutes?” Bobby said, glaring at both of them. “No one is going anywhere.” The woman rolled her eyes and walked back over to the Kaiju remains. “Unfortunately these are our finest researchers Cas.” Immediately the woman’s eyes snapped up and she stared at Castiel.

“You’re Castiel?” She said as she rushed over to him. “Wow! What an honor! I mean you’re famous. You’re like Kirk. You conquered the unbeatable Kobayashi Maru!” Castiel tilted his head slightly. 

“I do not understand that reference,” He said and her face lit up. 

“Wow, you’re just as dreamy as they say,” She said and Bobby coughed. “Oh, I’m Charlie Bradbury, resident Kaiju expert.” She reached out her hand and Castiel shook it hesitantly. 

“Resident nutcase,” The man muttered, earning a glare from Charlie. “If you want to talk about real science, talk to me. I’m Frank Devereaux blue-eyes.” 

“Anyway,” Bobby said, sighing. “I brought you here to let Frank tell you about our plan.” 

“So we’re going with Frank’s plan?” Charlie asked incredulously. “You’re not going to let me mindmeld with the Kaiju?” 

“You want to bridge with a Kaiju?” Castiel asked, shocked. Charlie nodded and gestured to a large brain stored in the corner.

“That’s what that baby is for,” She said with a hint of pride in her voice. 

“I ain’t letting you do something that dangerous,” Bobby said, making Charlie scowl. 

“Yeah Frankenstein,” Frank said with a smug smile. Irritated, Charlie sulked off to her side of the lab. “Right this way trenchcoat.” Frank lead them over to a computer situated in front of a large 3D display. “So what I’ve figured out is pretty much the Earth is screwed.” 

“How is that helpful?” Castiel asked, shaking his head slightly. Frank rolled his eyes. 

“I’m getting to that,” He said. “I have calculated how fast they’re going to come through the rift.” He pulled up a chart and pointed at it. 

Castiel squinted, thinking back on what he had learned of the rift. It opened up right where two tectonic plates meet and seemed to completely unnatural. Whatever creatures were sending the Kaiju through had created the rift in order to do it. 

The scientist continued, “We can expect another attack within a week, but this time there will be two. The time after that three, Then four, five, six! All leading up to thousands coming through the rift, wiping us off the face of our sweet little planet.” Frank then pulled up another diagram, which Castiel assumed was the rift. “However, I’ve also figured out that when they come out the rift stays open long enough for us to deliver a present. All we have to do is drop a nice little nuke in there as they come out and boom.” He tweaked the diagram to show the rift collapsing. “Fool-proof plan.” 

“Unless you’re wrong,” Charlie exclaimed from the other side of the room. “You’re just guessing. My way could show us what’s actually in their heads.”

“You’d die,” Frank snapped back and Charlie shook her head wildly. Before she could say anything else, Bobby cut in. 

“Thanks Frank,” He said as he lead Castiel out. “That’s the plan Castiel. Ellen and Jo are going to drop the nuke in the rift while the rest of you keep them from getting killed by the approaching Kaijus.” Castiel nodded slightly. 

“Do you think it can work?” Castiel asked and Bobby shrugged.

“It’s our only shot kid.”


	3. Training

None of the other candidates for Castiel’s copilot recognized Dean as he slipped amongst them. With a huge grin, he watched from the shadows as Castiel beat down candidate after candidate. In order to decide whether two people were drift compatible they fought with two long poles. Whoever hit the other person four times first won. The closer the final scores were, the more likely two people were drift compatible. Not a single person got four strikes on Castiel before he finished them off. 

“Geez,” Bobby said with a sigh as he watched the carnage. “You’re harder to match up then I thought.” He stared down in agitation at the list. There were a few 4-2s, but the rest were either 4-1s, or 4-0s. Sam stood by Bobby’s side watching with enthusiasm. 

“This is pointless,” Castiel said after going through almost all of the candidates. He hadn’t even broken a sweat. “I told you, I am not drift compatible with anyone but Balthazar.” Dean’s eyes lit up. He saw his opportunity. 

“Since you’re out of options, give me a go,” Dean said, pushing his way to the front. Bobby stared at him angrily. 

“What are you doing here boy?” He asked. “I told you-”

“Let me just prove him wrong here,” Castiel interrupted. With a heavy sigh, he turned to face Dean. The younger man smirked at him and snatched up a wooden pole. Castiel glanced over Dean, searching for a weaknesses. His eyes rested on a jagged scar right beneath Dean’s left shoulder. That was his weak side. Once Dean readied himself Castiel lunged at him, easily smacking the younger man’s left arm. “One,” Castiel said and Dean smiled back. He moved faster than Castiel expected, whirling around him and striking him in the back. 

“One,” He said. The real fight began. They struck at each other back and forth and whirled around almost as if they were dancing. For the first time since Balthazar’s death, Castiel felt as if he found someone who could match his strength. 

“Two.” Castiel’s pole hit Dean’s hip.

“Two.” Dean’s pole nearly collided with Castiel’s ear. They struggled for a few moments and then Dean hit him again in the leg. “Three.” Sam’s eyes widened and he glanced at Bobby who had a sour expression on his face. 

“They’re drift compatible,” Sam whispered as he watched the two men circle each other. “Look! They’re matching each other's every move.”

“Quiet,” Bobby growled, shifting his weight slightly.

“Three.” Castiel knocked Dean off his feet and then quickly moved to strike the younger man for the last time. Dean moved faster and jabbed Castiel’s chest, near where the angel wing necklace lay hidden. 

“Four.” He said with a smug smile. Surprised, Castiel straightened up and turned to face Bobby who looked furious. 

“Want to keep looking?” Bobby asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Castiel shook his head. “Goddammit, he can’t go out there Castiel. He can’t pilot a Jaeger!”

“Yes I can,” Dean protested angrily. “I want to fight and clearly we’re drift compatible. I can fight those sons of bitches! I can get revenge for Mom and Dad!” 

“And that’s exactly why I can’t let you go out there boy!” Bobby exclaimed, jabbing an accusatory finger toward Dean. “Vengeance is never a good idea.” 

“I doubt we’ll find another person drift compatible with Castiel,” Sam said, glancing at the list Bobby held. “I mean there’s only five candidates left and clearly he’s hard to match up with.”   
“I will keep looking if you insist,” Castiel said quietly, shocking Dean. Bobby grunted happily and Dean stared at Castiel in shock. 

“You’re going to give up on me that easily Cas?” The nickname surprised Castiel and he just stared at Dean with a pain in his heart. No one had called him Cas since Balthazar died. After all, Balthazar had given him that nickname when they were children. 

“I will test the other candidates,” Castiel said, determined to make the rest of them lose miserably. 

Within ten minutes, Castiel defeated the rest of the candidates. Each score was 4-0. Dean had a smug smile on his face and Bobby shook his head.

“You need better training boy,” He told Dean and then glanced over at Castiel. “Are you sure that you want him? I could find some others maybe. I’m sure there’s some technician around here that-”

“I doubt you will find anyone like Dean,” Castiel interrupted, holding back a wide smile. With Dean at his side, Castiel felt sure that he could pilot Angel Grace again. “If you want the mission to succeed I suggest you let him be my copilot.” Still looking irritated, Bobby sighed. 

“Fine.” 

Almost as if to get revenge Bobby forced Dean and Castiel into gruesome training for the rest of the day. Each hour tested their willpower and to Castiel’s delight, Dean seemed to shaping up to be a great Jaeger pilot. At the end of the day, the training failed to break them and Bobby grudgingly agreed to let them get into Angel Grace the next morning. 

“Those Kaiju won’t know what hit them,” Dean said excitedly as he walked with Sam and Castiel back to their bedrooms.

“I’m just glad you’re not going to force me to get into a Jaeger anymore,” Sam said with a sigh of relief. “I mean I want revenge on the Kaijus, but I don’t think I’m brave enough to actually fight them.”

“I used to feel like that,” Castiel said, smiling slightly. “But my brother forced me to join the academy anyway.” 

“I would have forced Sammy here if I had to,” Dean said, ruffling his younger brother’s hair. 

“Hey!” Sam said, swatting Dean’s hand away. “I’m not a kid so don’t call me Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel stared at them in wonder. He hoped that the mission succeeded and he wouldn’t be tearing Sam’s older brother away from him. 

“See you tomorrow Cas!” Dean called as Castiel headed into his room. The older man nodded and smiled back at Dean. 

When they arrived at the drivesuit Room the next morning, Castiel was worried. Every person stood in the observation room, waiting to see if Dean succeeded. Many felt jealousy and others worried for Dean’s safety. Even though Castiel had piloted Angel Grace alone, some questioned his ability to work with a partner. Sam was not one of those people. 

“You’re going to do great,” He told his brother and Castiel, watching as the other technicians fit their suits on. Dean nodded. He had a wildly happy expression on his face. They walked into the Conn Podd and Castiel stood on the left side. Due to Dean’s arm injury, he had to pilot the right side. 

“We’re about to initialize the neural handshake,” Ash said from mission control. “Watch closely Sam,” He said to the sixteen year old sitting next to him. Sam nodded, out of breath from racing from the drivesuit room to mission control. 

“Remember everything you have learned,” Castiel advised Dean warily. “You will experience random access brain impulse triggers. When memories start flashing through your head do not latch onto any of them.” Dean nodded, bouncing slightly from excitement. 

“I got this,” He said happily. Castiel nodded warily. Relay gel filled both of their helmets and then slowly drained away.

“Initializing neural handshake.” Castiel braced himself. “Neural handshake initialized.” Memories flashed through him. Some belonged to Dean. They showed the Winchester brothers playing in a backyard, riding in an old looking black car, getting off a plane, celebrating holidays. Castiel saw his own holiday celebrations shoot by. 

“Up, up, up baby brother!” Balthazar’s voice rang in Castiel’s head, followed by screams. Then Castiel made a mistake. He let the memory of his brother’s death resurface. 

“Balthazar!” Pain shook through Dean’s body as well and he fell into one of his own memories. 

A frantic Mary Winchester stared out the window as the Golden Gate bridge began to collapse. “Get them out of here John!” 

“Crap, crap crap!” Ash frantically moved around mission control as warnings flashed everywhere. “Don’t chase the rabbit you idiots! Get your shit together!” His voice snapped Castiel out of it and he shook his head. “Okay, Castiel’s got a handle on it.” 

“What about Dean?” Sam asked with frightened eyes. Bobby stood back a little way, nervously staring out at Angel Grace.

“Something’s wrong,” Ellen told Jo as they stood amongst the other Jaeger pilots on the observation deck.

“I wonder if Dean-o couldn’t take it,” Gabriel said, glancing at Kali, who stared intently at Angel Grace. 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled over the blaring noise of error sounds. It did nothing. The younger man stared off into the distance. “Do not get lost in your memories! Dean!” Castiel took a deep breath and then plunged into Dean’s memory as well. Screaming filled his ears as he stared at the collapsing Golden Gate bridge. 

“Mom!” An older man carried an eight year old Dean and a four year old Sam away from the bridge. 

“I’m here sweetheart,” The woman said back with a smile. People rushed all around them and then the bridge shook again. Concrete broke and the woman slipped.

“Mary!” The man stopped and turned back slightly, hoping to help his wife. Then the piece of bridge broke off. He leapt back, narrowly avoiding falling in. 

“Mommy!” Dean screamed again, watching as his mother fell down into the ocean. “No! No! No!” His eyes raised to stare at the approaching Kaiju, who continued to tear the bridge apart.

“This is not real!” Castiel said, standing beside the shocked family. “Dean listen to me this is not real!” The view changed dramatically and Castiel blinked, realizing they were back in the Conn Podd.

“He’s stable,” Ash said with a sigh of relief.

“Dean?” Castiel asked quietly. “Listen, do not chase the rabbit. Ignore the memories.” Shaking Dean turned and smiled hesitantly at Castiel before flinching again.

“I-I can’t,” Dean said and then the error messages began flashing again and Dean was jerked into another memory. 

“Spoke too soon,” Ash said, frantically typing at the keyboard.

“They should have been ready by now,” Kevin said, glancing at Chuck. The older man nodded gravely. 

“Dean has too many horrible memories,” He said with a sigh.

“He’s chasing the rabbit,” Kali said with a hint of anger in her voice. “I knew that boy couldn’t do it. We’re wasting our time with him.” Gabriel frowned slightly and pulled his wife closer to his side. She jerked away and glared at him. Surprised, he held up his hands defensively. 

“Give him a chance,” Jo insisted, staring hopefully at Angel Grace. “Maybe he’ll pull out of it.” 

The scene in Dean’s head showed San Francisco again, but this time Castiel saw an eleven year old Dean with a seven year old Sam clutching at his hand. They stood back and watched in horror as the first category three Kaiju emerged from the ocean and began to destroy San Francisco again.

“Dad’s still there!” Dean said, pointing to a building in the distance.

“We have to get him!” Castiel watched as the two brothers raced out of the apartment down to the street. 

“No!” Castiel yelled, following them. “Dean, this is just a memory!” He followed closely and then watched in horror as the Kaiju ripped apart the research center. Dean froze and stared in shock at the carnage. 

“Dad!” He screamed, tears falling down his face. 

“Daddy!” A terrified Sam clung to Dean’s side and then Castiel heard the noise of a plasma cannon initializing.

“Balls,” Bobby said watching in horror as Angel Grace’s right arm began to raise up. “Hit the kill switch!” Ash nodded and desperately hit a switch near the monitors. Nothing happened.

“Dean this isn’t real!” Castiel yelled watching as the two children cowered in fear of the Kaiju. Dean stared at it fiercely and Castiel could feel his anger pulsing through him. 

“It’ll be okay Sammy,” Dean said, hugging his sobbing little brother to his chest. 

“This has already happened,” Castiel said, kneeling near Dean. “Listen to me Dean! You are not here. This is not real!”

“Shit,” Ellen said as the cannon slowly lowered itself toward the viewing deck. Screaming erupted in the room as people raced out of the observation deck. “He’s chasing the rabbit alright.” 

“We have to get out of here!” Kevin yelled, turning around and racing away. White-faced from terror, Chuck nodded and quickly followed his partner. 

“Come on Gabriel,” Kali said, turning around on her heel. “There’s nothing more to see here.” She walked away calmly, while Gabriel strode by her side looking slightly more frantic. 

“Mom,” Jo said, terror filling her voice. Ellen glanced at her daughter and then raced away to go to mission control.

“Nothing’s working!” Ash cried, flipping every switch and pressing every button. Sam sat back, watching in horror. His brother was going to destroy half the shatterdome. “Get out! Get out!” The other technicians scrambled to leave as Ash came around to the front of the room. 

“Let’s cut the power,” Bobby said, following him. Together they grasped a huge cable and began to pull. 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, watching as Demon Hunter appeared from behind a building. It charged at the Kaiju, shooting and slashing. “Come on! Please!” 

“Pull the plug!” Ellen screamed, racing into the room. Her and Jo raced up to the cable and began to pull as well. “Hurry!” The cannon had been fully powered up. It could fire at any moment. 

“Dean!” 

Suddenly, Angel Grace shut down as the cable flew out from the outlet. The arm fell back down to the Jaeger’s side and the neural bridge broke. Castiel snapped back into reality and released both him and Dean from the Jaeger. 

“That was too damn close for my tastes,” Bobby said, staring at the powered down Jaeger. Dean collapsed, now free of the constraints and Castiel pulled him up against his chest, letting Dean’s head fall against his shoulder. 

“Dean?” He asked, pulling off the other man’s helmet. “Can you hear me? Dean!” Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared up at Castiel. He stared back fiercely, but Castiel could see his bottom lip trembling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the story is going to diverge more from the movie's plot.


	4. Failure

"You're a goddamn fool," Bobby said angrily as he faced Dean and Castiel in his office. "I told you! I knew you couldn't handle it Dean."

"It was my fault," Castiel said, frowning. "I chased the rabbit first."

"You pulled out of it," Bobby said, glaring at Dean. "You didn't almost destroy the whole damn shatterdome." Dean stared back at Bobby with a blank, hardened look. "I can't allow you back into a Jaeger boy. I'm sorry." Furious, Dean simply nodded. His teeth were clenched so hard that his jaw was beginning to ache. "Get the hell out of here." 

When the pair strode out of the office they found themselves face to face with all of the other Jaeger pilots and Sam. Looking embarrassed, Kevin and Chuck raced away. Ellen sighed and walked into Bobby's office, closing the door behind her.

"You're a disgrace," Kali told Dean, with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. 

"Kali-" Gabriel began to say.

"Who even thought scum like you could pilot a Jaeger," She interrupted. "All you are is a pathetic baby with brother issues." Sam looked slightly offended, while fury flashed across Dean’s eyes. "I'm glad I won't have to waste time looking after your pathetic, worthless ass."

"Shut up!" Dean lunged at her, but Sam and Castiel grabbed him. "Let me go! I'll kill her! You stupid bitch!"

"Calm down," Sam said, struggling to keep a hold on his brother. "Get it together Dean!"

"Bitch!" To everyone's surprise, Jo rushed up to Kali and punched her in the jaw. "Don't talk to Dean like that!" This earned Jo a hard kick in the stomach and another punch. 

"Kali stop it!" Gabriel pulled his wife back, preventing her from pummeling the girl. Jo struggled to her feet and then spit out some blood.

"That's right, let your little husband hold you back," Jo mocked. "Maybe he'll protect you better than you protected his family." Pain flashed across Kali's face. "I've heard the stories! You chased the rabbit during a Kaiju attack! And that got Gabe's brothers killed! Hell, it got half of Tokyo destroyed!" In a flash, Gabriel let go of Kali and slammed Jo against the wall, fury twisting his face into a scowl. 

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," He growled. "Kali did her best! I will never blame her for what happened back there." He pressed his arm tighter against Jo's throat. "Learn to respect your elders brat." 

"Gabriel!" Ellen burst out of Bobby's office and the man quickly released her daughter. "What the hell is going on here?" Her gaze shot between Jo and Kali's bleeding noses to the pinned Dean. 

"This is not the time to turn on each other!" Bobby said angrily. "We're on the verge of the goddamn apocalypse." All of the Jaeger pilots directed their eyes to the floor. Sam and Castiel released Dean, who stalked off somewhere. Gabriel curled his arm around Kali, who looked as if she was about to cry and guided her off, whispering softly in her ear. Ellen pulled Jo away, angrily yelling at her, leaving Castiel and Sam standing alone in the hallway. 

"We're in trouble," Castiel said with a sigh. Sam nodded gravely. 

Meanwhile, Charlie was plotting down in the laboratory. "Charlie's log, entry 259," She said into her tape recorder as she scrambled around in the lab. "Listen up Frank. I decided to do it." She pulled the pons onto her head and smiled at the wires connected to the Kaiju's brain. "Now we'll see who's right." She glanced over at her Hermione statue. "Let's do this H." Slamming her hand down on the button, Charlie braced herself for the drift. Images flashed through her head, making her whole body shake. They were vague and partial. Charlie understood enough though before she collapsed. 

"Charlie!" When the scientist came to, she was in Dean's arms. "What the hell did you do?" Worry enveloped his entire face.

"The Kaiju," Charlie said, shaking and bleeding from her left eye and nose. "Frank was wrong." Dean glanced up at the man standing behind him, who looked worried.

"You're a fool Wendy's," He said, shaking his head. Charlie smiled slightly and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Don't scare me like that," He scolded Charlie, kissing the top of her head. "You're like a sister to me."

"Okay bro," Charlie said, still half-delirious. Then, she passed out. 

"We'll let her rest and then have her tell Bobby what else she found," Frank said as Dean picked up Charlie and carried her over to her cot. Sighing, Dean threw a blanket over her. 

"Everything's going to hell," He said.

"Got that right Batman," Frank said as he typed away on the computer. "We'll stop it though." Dean frowned, but did not tell Frank about the earlier incident with Angel Grace. He stalked off to his room and did not come out for the rest of the day.

When Castiel entered the cafeteria the next morning he immediately noticed Dean's absence. "Where is Dean?" Sam shrugged, looking sad. 

"He left to go somewhere early this morning," Sam said. "He wouldn't say a word to me." Castiel nodded and turned off to walk away. "Cas?"

"I will find him," Castiel said, glancing over his shoulder. Ellen nodded to him. Her gaze seemed to be telling Castiel to take good care of Dean.

It didn't take long for Castiel to locate the black car he saw in Dean’s memories. He walked over to the far side of the parking lot and opened the passenger door. "Go away Sam," Dean growled, not even lifting his head from where it rested on the steering wheel. Castiel sat down, staring at Dean.

"Not Sam," He said. "Try again." Dean tightened up and turned his head away. 

"I'm sorry Cas," He said, surprising Castiel. "I screwed up. I let you down. I couldn't resist it and I just gave in. You must hate me now. You can’t get back out there and save the world." He raised his head slightly and Castiel was surprised to see tears streaking down his face. "I feel like shit for letting you down." Cautiously, Castiel reached out and grasped Dean's shoulders, forcing him to turn and face him.

"You didn't," He said quietly. "It happens to many pilots, especially first time pilots." Dean breathed in sharply, holding back sobs.

"You trusted me to be a good copilot," He said quietly. "You were willing to to work with me after your brother died!" Castiel nodded. "I felt it man. I felt him die and it hurt so goddamn much."

"It did," Castiel said quietly. Dean shook his head. 

"I can't imagine what would happen to me if Sammy died," He continued, tears still streaming down his face. "He means everything to me." Castiel nodded again.

"We won't let something like what happened to Balthazar happen to Sam," Castiel promised softly. Dean nodded and wiped away his tears with his sleeves. "We are going to pilot Angel Grace. We are doing that mission Dean Winchester."

"Alright," Dean said, flashing Castiel a wild smile. Castiel smiled back and pulled away. In the next moment, Dean decided to do something crazy. "Let's go somewhere." 

"What?" Castiel asked, but Dean already started up the car and whipped out of the parking lot. Castiel quickly slipped on his seat belt. They drove through the city and Castiel stared around at the buildings with a smile on his face. Even though they could be destroyed at any second people still went on with their lives. They continued on with their lives as if they were never in danger. This made Castiel very happy. It made his job worth something. It was worth it to protect all of these people. Smiling, Castiel glanced back at Dean.

"That amulet," He said, glancing at the golden thing at the end of the cord around Dean's neck. "Sam gave it to you right?" Dean nodded, drumming on the steering wheel. During the whole drive he had been blasting old rock songs that Castiel had never heard of.

"He made it for Dad," Dean said. "It was Christmas and well Dad ditched us to keep working at the lab, so Sammy gave it to me instead." Castiel nodded and then pulled his own necklace out from under his shirt.

"This is all I have left of Balthazar," He said quietly and Dean glanced over at him with a pained expression. "It is very dear to me." 

"This car was my dad's," Dean said, echoing Castiel’s sad tone. "She was safe it Kansas when we were vacationing in San Francisco and then she miraculously survived the attack on the research lab. She's a 1967 Chevrolet Impala." Pride filled Dean’s voice as he looked over the dash.

"She's a nice car," Castiel said, making Dean grin widely. 

"Hell yeah she is," He replied as they shot through the city. 

For several more hours they drove around Hong-Kong, only stopping once for lunch. During this whole time Castiel realized something. He liked being with Dean. It felt like he had been with Dean his whole life. Maybe their traumatic experience in the Jaeger just made them closer. After Balthazar’s death, Castiel had not felt as happy as he did when he sat with Dean, eating cheap, somewhat sketchy noodles while watching the city bustle around them. Judging from the pure happiness on Dean's face, Castiel assumed the other man felt the same way. 

Back at the shatterdome, Charlie explained what she learned to Bobby. "Unlike Frank said," She said, wildly gesturing at the other scientist. "The next time they come, there's not going to be two or three. We have no way of predicting it. They're sending scouts in, not destroyers. Apparently they plan to send bigger ones this time. They plan on sending the soldiers." Then she frowned. "There was something else about the rift but I don't know what it was." 

"You have to do it again," Bobby immediatly said. "We need more info." 

"No, no, no!" Charlie exclaimed. "I can't! Plus that brain is fried." She jerked her thumb over at the jar. "Sorry no can do."

"We'll find another one," Bobby said. "There has to be one on the black market somewhere."

"We'll get on it," Frank sighed. "It's what you wanted right sunshine?" Charlie sighed and nodded, sitting beside Frank as the two of them began to hack into prominent black market buyer and seller’s emails. Within an hour they located a fully functional brain. 

“I can’t believe there are geeks like you out there,” Frank said, but Charlie was already emailing the seller. 

“I just wired seven million dollars to them,” She said. A few minutes later an email came back, announcing that they would bring the brain to the shatterdome within the next hour. 

“Where the hell did you get that from?” Frank asked with a scowl on his face. 

“You know,” Charlie said with a shrug. “Conservative parties and the United Nations.” A smile lit up Frank’s face.

“You got it girl,” He said and Charlie smiled happily. 

“I do indeed,” She said. 

“So what was was it like in Godzilla’s head?” Frank asked, leaning back in his chair. Charlie shrugged.

“Apparently Kaiju’s have a hive mindset,” She said. “Which was weird. I mean I got a lot of info, but wow I did not expect that.” When she looked back over at Frank he had a stern expression. “What?” 

“A hive mindset?” He said angrily. “A drift is two-way Charlie! Now the whole goddamn fleet knows everything that was in your pretty little head.” The smile vanished from Charlie’s face right as the alarms began to ring. “And now they’re coming for us!”

“A Kaiju is approaching from the rift!” Ash told Bobby as soon as he entered mission control. “It’ll be here within the hour old man.” Sighing, Bobby scratched his beard. “Okay send Golden Rose and Lightning Echo into the ocean and have Alpha Whiskey hang back in case they need help.” 

“What about Angel Grace?” Sam asked tentatively. Bobby shot him a glare. 

“They’re staying here,” Bobby said. “Notify Hong-Kong. Tell them to get to the shelters.” Ash nodded and pressed another button that set the alarm in the city off.


	5. Teamwork

“Hear that?” Dean glanced over at Castiel as they sat on the hood of the Impala, staring down at the city. 

“Another Kaiju attack?” Castiel said, frowning. “There was just one less than a week ago.” 

“Charlie said they were going to speed up,” Dean said, sliding off the hood. “Let’s go.” Castiel nodded and leapt down as well. “Bobby better let us out there.” The three Jaegers launched from the shatterdome and while Lightning Echo and Golden Rose marched off into the bay, Alpha Whiskey had to hold back. 

“We should be out there,” Jo complained as they stood guard near the shatterdome. 

“I doubt Bobby trusts you to cover us after your little stunt,” Kali snapped back from Golden Rose. 

“Well Alpha Whiskey is the strongest Jaeger here,” Chuck said, attempting to ease the tension between the pilots. “You’re needed for the mission to the rift. He can’t let you get hurt here.”

“We’ll handle this just fine,” Gabriel said, smirking at Kali. “Don’t get yourselves killed kiddos.” 

Chuck nodded slightly and glanced over at Kevin. He looked as if he was about to pass out. “Is it just me or does this Kaiju seem bigger?” He asked, shaking. 

“Don’t worry,” Chuck said, taking a deep breath. “There’s three of us. What could possibly go wrong?” He paused. “I probably shouldn’t have said that. That’s what characters in horror films say before they all get brutally murdered.” Kevin’s eyes widened in horror and Chuck cringed slightly from the fear shooting between the drift. 

“Calm down out there,” Ash scolded all of the Jaeger pilots back from mission control. “Listen, its approaching quickly. Prepare yourselves.” Ash glanced over at the radar and his eyes widened. “Uh it ain’t category four.” 

“Jesus christ,” Bobby said, leaning over Ash to look at the information come in. “Category five?” Nervously twitching and fiddling with his hands, Sam stared at the radar as well.

“Maybe you should send all four Jaegers out there?” He suggested. “I mean it’s one thing if they get damaged, but with this Kaiju... someone could die out there.” Before Bobby could say another word, the doors of mission control flew open. 

“Bobby!” The Marshall sighed and turned around to see Dean and Castiel racing into mission control. “You have to let us out there!” 

“I don’t need to have you two idjits screwing this up,” Bobby said, glaring at Dean. “Listen, they can handle this. They are the ones that have been killing Kaijus for these past three years. Those are the strongest Jaegers we have out there.” Alarms began to go off and Bobby whipped around. “It can’t be here already?!”

“It is,” Ash said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Get ready guys.” The Kaiju shot out of the water near Chuck and Kevin. 

“Plasma cannon initialized!” The blast missed by a mile and Chuck quickly whipper around to position their next attack. 

“Where did it go?” Kevin said, eyes darting around the screens. The Kaiju breached again to the left of Lightning Echo. This allowed them to get a better view of the Kaiju. Unlike others, it had a slim body. It looked like an eel that had four stubby legs. Before they could get a grip on it, the Kaiju grabbed hold.

“We’re coming!” Gabriel’s voice called out a second too late. The other Jaeger pilots watched in horror as the Kaiju bit down into Lightning Sword, ripping off the Conn Podd. It glanced back at Golden Rose as it chewed the metal. 

“You bastard!” A plasma blast shot out from Golden Rose’s left arm, severing one of the beast’s arm. 

“They’re gone,” Ash said, leaning back in his chair. “Holy crap. We just lost Chuck and Kevin.” Dean and Sam exchanged horrified looks. 

“You have to send us out there!” Dean yelled, grabbing Bobby’s shoulder. “One Kaiju just killed your first class pilots!” 

“We need to help them!” Jo’s voice crackled over the intercom. Golden Rose struggled to kill the eel Kaiju, slicing and shooting, as its arm grew right back and threw Golden Rose backwards.

“Shit!” Ash said. “Bobby! What do we do?” 

“Tell Jo and Ellen to get out there,” He said, snatching the microphone from Ash. “Be careful and don’t do anything stupid.” The pair had already initialized the plasma cannon and shot at the Kaiju. The blast severed its head but suddenly it grew back again. It turned and splashed down back into the water, swimming away. 

“What the hell?” Ash said, staring at the screen. “It’s leaving!” 

“Major damage here,” Gabriel said, flinching slightly. “I don’t think we can pursue it at this rate.” 

“It’s heading towards Australia,” Ash said. “I’m alerting them now, but you guys have to go after it!” Ash whipped his head around to look at Bobby, who looked mortified. “Should Alpha Whiskey pursue it by themselves?” 

“Go,” Bobby said quietly, not even looking at Castiel and Dean. “Damnit, go before I change my mind!” Castiel nodded and turned off to run towards the drive suit room. Dean ran after him, willing himself to hurry and help Ellen and Jo. 

“We’re at the Conn Podd!” Dean said as they raced to get into the restraints. “Hurry up and get us out there.” Ash nodded to Sam, who quickly began to work the controls. 

“Initializing neural handshake.” Castiel glanced over at Dean, who had his eyes firmly shut. 

“I can do this,” He told Castiel quietly. 

“Neural handshake initialized.” The memories flooded both of them. Their childhoods flashed by and then Castiel held back a smile when he saw the first time he met Dean. His copilot’s own memory of Castiel sitting down at the table flashed by as well. Neither of them chased the rabbit. 

Alpha Whiskey plunged into the ocean desperately chasing after the eel Kaiju and Angel Grace soon appeared behind them. Forced to return to the shatterdome, Golden Rose turned back, stumbling and sparking the whole way. Once the ocean got deep enough so that Alpha Whiskey had to submerge the Kaiju appeared again. 

“Found the bastard!” Ellen and Jo initialized the Plasma Cannon and shot at the Kaiju, blasting off bits off it. Each time the limbs just grew back. “Except it keeps regenerating its goddamn limbs!” The Kaiju slashed at them and they narrowly avoided getting ripped apart. “Should we use the sword?”

“No!” Ash said. “We can’t risk spilling that much Kaiju blue in the middle of the ocean! Angel Grace you there yet?” 

“Working on it!” Dean snapped back as they plunged deeper into the ocean. 

Within a few moments Alpha Whiskey and the eel Kaiju came into their sights. Moving effortlessly, the pair initialized their own plasma cannon and shot at the Kaiju. It screeched and knocked Alpha Whiskey back, instead turning for Angel Grace. Together the two Jaegers continued shooting at it, blasting off bits and bits before it suddenly screeched. The water tremored around them as the soundwaves shot out and all four Jaeger pilots covered their ears in pain. 

“What the hell is it doing?!” Dean asked as the screens inside Angel Grace cracked. After the sonic attack ended the Kaiju had disappeared. 

“Shit,” Ash said, leaning back in his chair. “We lost it.” 

Major damage had been done to the three remaining Kaijus. They ended up having to send boats out to rescue Angel Grace and Alpha Whiskey. The only success of the day was Charlie’s retrieval of a new Kaiju brain. However the research on it would have to wait. When Lighting Echo was retrieved from the ocean there was no trace of either of its deceased pilots. Sam and Dean stood side by side, staring at the wreckage with pained expressions. Castiel frowned as he stared at it. He had never really gotten to know the two young pilots, but clearly they would be missed. 

“If only we didn’t convince them to become pilots,” Sam said quietly. “Maybe they wouldn’t be gone.” Dean nodded and stared down at the ground. 

“They did a lot of good.” The two brothers glanced up in surprise as Gabriel walked up to stand next to them. “I’ll miss those little kids.” He glanced back at Castiel. “You and Dean have a lot of potential as much as I hate to admit it.” Kali rolled her eyes at this statement. “We’re all going to need your help on this, don’t go dying on us.” 

“The same to you,” Castiel said evenly. “We must work together or else we won’t accomplish anything.” 

“Sorry.” Dean glanced over at Kali in surprise. She still looked angry, but also somewhat apologetic. “About what I said. You may be an ignorant little son of a bitch, but you’re a good pilot. I believe you can help us.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Jo said as her and Ellen joined the rest of the pilots and Sam. “I shouldn’t have brought up Tokyo. We’ve all had horrible moments and we’ve all messed up.” Even though she seemed adamant not to show it, Kali smiled slightly. 

“I think we should come up with a team chant while we’re doing all this gushy feelings crap,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“That isn’t going to happen,” Dean said with a look of disgust. The others all laughed and Dean glanced back at Castiel who simply smiled. 

“What about that old teeny bopper movie?” Gabriel said, still smiling goofily. “What was it? ‘High School Musical’?” He looked quite proud of himself when he began to sing, “We’re all in this together! Once we know who we-” Kali’s forceful punch to his stomach cut him off. “Geez I thought you liked my singing?” 

“I do not.” They exchanged a small look, before glancing back at the others. “We should get some rest. We have to be ready to find that damn Kaiju when it resurfaces.”

Bobby didn’t speak to the pilots that night but instead stayed with Ash in Mission Control, desperately trying to figure out why the Kaiju had just disappeared like that. Charlie and Frank continued to work on figuring out a safer way to “mindmeld” with their new Kaiju brain and all of the pilots had taken Kali’s advice and were catching up on some sleep. 

For the first time since Castiel had arrived at Hong Kong he dreamed. At first it was just a flash of darkness and red, but then Castiel could make out figures. Balthazar and Sam and the Kaiju that narrowly escaped them. 

“Give us a harder mission next time love.” Castiel recognized the words, the very last words his brother ever said before the screaming started. A jolt of pain shot through Castiel as he watched again as his brother was ripped away from Angel Grace. Then the scene changed. Instead of Balthazar it was Dean being ripped away from Angel Grace. He watched in horror before feeling the pain shoot through his entire body. The scene changed, jolting Castiel slightly. 

“Dad’s gone.” It was Sam’s voice and Castiel recognized Demon Hunter and Bobby. The older man frowned and kneeled next to Sam. 

“Don’t you worry boys,” He said. “Nothing will ever hurt you again. That’s a goddamn promise I plan to keep.” The noise of sirens started again and then it was all redness and darkness. Screams echoed through Castiel’s head until his eyes flew open. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head slightly. A loud knock sounded at his door and he slipped off the bed to go answer it. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, weakly smiling. “Uh can I come in?” 

“You had a nightmare,” Castiel said, stepping aside so Dean could walk in. He nodded slightly. “We were ghost drifting.” 

“What?” Dean said, staring at Castiel in confusion. 

“It’s a rare side effect of the neural handshake,” He explained. “Sometimes two pilots can remain connected and experience each other’s thoughts through dreams.” He paused for a moment and stared at Dean. “You’re scared of losing to the Kaijus.”

“You’re scared of losing me like you lost Balthazar,” Dean said back and Castiel nodded slightly. “Well I don’t plan on losing you man.” Dean reached out and laid a single hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Neither do I,” Castiel said and Dean squeezed his shoulder before letting his hand fall to his side. 

“Would it be really weird to ask if I could stay here?” Dean asked a few moments later. Castiel smiled slightly and shook his head. Dean flopped down on the bottom bunk and Castiel got back into his own bed. “Do you think we can do it Cas?” 

“Yes,” Castiel said quietly. “I believe those Kaijus are pretty...screwed.” Dean laughed and Castiel smiled slightly. “I believe in you Dean.”

“I believe in you too.”


End file.
